


Art: Companion art for 'The Journey Home: Rodney's Story' by Puddleofgoo

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>medium: digital manipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Companion art for 'The Journey Home: Rodney's Story' by Puddleofgoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rodney's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119346) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo). 



> 1\. A big thank you to [Lantean Drift](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/), [Tianostra](http://tianostra.livejournal.com/) and [Xanthe](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for their invaluable help and support as art betas and to [Gblvr](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/) for organising and running this wonderful Big Bang.  
> 2\. To Puddleofgoo - thank you for the inspiration!

_'Leaving Atlantis'_   


  


~

_'Finding Home'_   


  


~*~

With text...

  


~

  



End file.
